Yasuo
}} Abilities Yasuo's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Flow. Yasuo generates 1% of his maximum Flow with every units he travels, requiring a total of units-traveled to obtain maximum Flow. Flow does not decay or generate idly. As Flow generation is based on distance traveled, it is also accumulated while dashing, teleporting or when displaced by crowd control effects. Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled, but the damage dealt by his critical strikes are reduced by 10% (25% on ). |description2= At maximum Flow, the next instance of champion or monster damage against Yasuo consumes all of his Flow and generates a shield that lasts up to 1 second, absorbing up to }} damage. }} | deals 225% damage instead of 250%. The reduction is not a subtraction to his critical strike damage statistic. *** The 10% damage penalty will not affect any on-hit effect (such as ), with the exception of . ** Critically striking with does not affect the base damage (both for the purposes of calculating the bonus damage or being reduced by the 10% penalty). ** After 333 AD (or 267 AD if Yasuo has purchased ) critically striking basic attacks will do more damage than critically striking due to the 25% damage penalty. * Resolve: ** Any damage dealt to Yasuo when the conditions are met is instead dealt to Resolve's shield. ** Damage that is negated by the shield appears as a white indicator. For example, . }} }} Yasuo thrusts his sword forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line.}} Same as the .}} |description3 = Yasuo unleashes a whirlwind that tears forward, dealing the same physical damage and all enemies hit. This active resets the chain.}} Each cast can critically strike, and his sword strikes apply on-hit effects to the first enemy hit. Additionally, each cast can be used during to change the area of effect to a circle around Yasuo. The cooldown and cast time of Steel Tempest is reduced by % for every , down to a maximum reduction. |leveling2= |customlabel= |custominfo=4 |range= | | }} }} | and . **''Steel Tempest'' is negated by and . |spellshield=Will block the ability. |video=Yasuo QVideo.ogv |additional= * The cooldown of Steel Tempest is unaffected by cooldown reduction. ** Yasuo's attack speed per level is factored into Steel Tempest's cooldown reduction and cast time reduction. At level 18, Yasuo has a total of 54% bonus attack speed from leveling alone which reduces Steel Tempest's cooldown by (and he requires only 60% attack speed from items, runes and masteries to reach the cap). Steel Tempest's cooldown is effectively reduced by per level. * critical strike damage penalty with Steel Tempest is 25% instead of 10%, and applies only to the AD portion of the damage. With 100% critical damage (base), the bonus damage equates to simply (200% ); with 150% critical damage (Base + ), the bonus damage equates to AD}} (250% ). * Critically striking with Steel Tempest is calculated individually for every enemy hit. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. }} }} Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels forward to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward over seconds, blocking all enemy projectiles with the exception of turret attacks. |leveling= |range=400 |cooldown= }} | seconds to travel forward from Yasuo to form the wall, but will still block projectiles as with the fully formed wall during that time (for a total of 4 seconds as listed in the in-game tooltip). * The wall grants sight over a small area. * A projectile is any entity with a velocity that is not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). ** Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Wind Wall while en route. **For a full list of blocked projectiles, see here. }} }} Yasuo dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed. |description2= Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25% for 5 seconds, up to 50% bonus damage. |description3= Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on a marked enemy. |leveling = |leveling2 = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range=475 }} | will generate ~7% of Yasuo's maximum flow innately as Flow-generation is based on distance traveled. * Yasuo can pass through terrain both before and after he's hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. * Uniquely, all forms of movement-inhibiting crowd control (airborne, snares, stuns, suppression, etc.) will interrupt Sweeping Blade when they hit him - rather than waiting for him to complete the dash. This is contrary to all other dashes, which are only interrupted by airborne-type crowd control effects. * The cooldown of Sweeping Blade is unaffected by cooldown reduction. }} }} Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible enemy champion to the cursor, instantly generating maximum Flow. Upon arriving, he all nearby airborne enemies for 1 second. |description2=Once he lands, Yasuo deals physical damage to all nearby units and, for the next 15 seconds, ignores (this affects armor from items, buffs, runes and masteries, but not armor innate to units). Casting Last Breath will reset chain. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=1200 }} | as an example: "Subtract half the enemy's bonus armor, then subtract 35% of the total remaining armor" CertainlyT gives the formula for Last Breath's armor penetration. * When Last Breath is used, the duration of the target being airborne becomes 1 second, regardless of the existing airborne duration caused by a prior displacement ability, as well as any additional airborne duration created by a displacement ability during Last Breath's animation. ** For example, if Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by instantly the moment they were knocked up, then those targets' duration of being airborne becomes 1 second, not seconds as a result of . If Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by the moment they are about to land, then the duration of the targets being airborne totals to seconds. *** Therefore, to maximize the duration of a target being airborne, Last Breath is best used right when the target is about to land from a prior displacement ability. * Targets suspended by Last Breath cannot be displaced any further until the ability is completed. * Note that "Airborne" is a classification of enemy-enforced crowd control and not a visual description. Only airborne-type crowd control sourced from an enemy champion will count for the purposes of Last Breath. ** Jumps, including abilities recognized as , do not classify the unit as being Airborne. ** Bouncing animations, such as during , do not classify the unit as being Airborne (though the enemy targets he hits with it are knocked Airborne and will function with Last Breath). : * * and * * and * and * * * * * * * * * * and * + * * * * * * * and * and * * * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * * and (Active) * * ** Probably bug: both allied and enemy pillars will work. * * * and * * * (Third strike only) and * (Third strike only) and * and * * The following abilities are not classified as airborne or are specifically excluded: * Sweeping Blow and Fluid Knockup * Grab * }} }} }} References cs:Yasuo de:Yasuo es:Yasuo fr:Yasuo pl:Yasuo zh:Yasuo Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:2013 release Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:Shield champion Category:Dash champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion